


Be the reason you breathe

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [51]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Heartache, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robbie/Jackie wallpaper with text from Someone by Kelly Clarkson for personal use only. A download link is <a href="http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/222605.html">here</a>.</p><p>Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was heartache. Screencaps used are my own from Falling In Love, film reels are from an image search (creator(s) unknown.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be the reason you breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie/Jackie wallpaper with text from Someone by Kelly Clarkson for personal use only. A download link is [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/222605.html).
> 
> Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was heartache. Screencaps used are my own from Falling In Love, film reels are from an image search (creator(s) unknown.)


End file.
